1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of producing alcohol and is more particularly concerned with a two cycle process for producing fuel grade alcohol from dilute aqueous mixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fuel grade alcohol has been produced using conventional techniques for distilling the alcohol below the azeotrope. This alcohol is then dried using, for example, a benzene drying still to produce the fuel grade alcohol suitable for gasohol and other uses. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,400, I have disclosed a process for producing fuel grade alcohol, using an organic solvent system to extract the alcohol into an organic solvent-alcohol phase. This phase is then vacuum distilled to recover the fuel grade alcohol. The patents cited in my patent are pertinent.